DBZ Giant Crossover
by Mina-Chan1
Summary: The DBZ characters meet many-a-characters from other animes/mangas. Slayers, Sailor Moon...


"Mmm...ChiChi this is good stuff!"  
  
"Ah, Goku...that's soap."  
  
"What'd ya say?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Goku lets out a large "Belch!" Just as Goten enters te kitchen.  
  
"Whew!" Goten airs the bubbles in the air away. "Whats for breakfast?"  
  
Goku stands. "I don't know, buy it taste like chicken!"  
  
Gohan stands in the hall, "Bye, I've gotta go now!"  
  
ChiChi grabs her frying pan and rushs to the door, "Where are you going?!?!"  
  
"Ahh...Out!-Bye!"  
  
"Wait! Gohan! Come Back!" ChiChi chases him out the door.  
  
Gohan runs as fast as he can before seeing ChiChi zoom past.  
  
"Yippee!" ChiChi shouts, "I've got super human powers!!"  
  
Just then everything goes blurie, and Gohan wakes up. "Whoe! Just a dream! Duh. Of Cource, Dad's not that stupid and Mom doesn't have super powers."  
  
Then Gohan hears: "Mmm...ChiChi this taste like chicken!"  
  
"Oh well!" he climbs out of bed.  
  
"Ding-Dong!"  
  
"Doorbell! Doorbell!" Goten shouts as he runs around ChiChi who goes to answer the door.  
  
ChiChi answer the door, but is in shock after answering; even Goten stops to stare dumb at their new guest, Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks.  
  
"Hey Chi' whats the matter? Was no one th-" Goku stops and stares, also.  
  
"Umm...Hi!" Bulma starts.  
  
Trunks and Goten look at each other then run off.  
  
"Hm! Hm! He! He!" Goku tries to cover his mouth, "HA! HA! HA! HO! HO!HO!What HA-HAPPENED TO Y-YOU VEGETA!!!!? HA! HA! HA!"  
  
"Goku!" ChiChi smacks Goku's pointing fingers," Contain yourself!"  
  
*Goku*: o_O {hoo hoo he he *calms down*}  
  
*Vegeta*: _ ;;; {The Shame}  
  
"Oh," Bulma starts." As you can see we're ready for the beach. Wanna come?"  
  
"Oh!! I see." ChiChi points to Vegeta's white face and orange floties, "That explains!"  
  
Goten returns, Mom! I can't find my trunks!"  
  
"Fine, just where some of you dad's or you brothers old ones. They still might be a lil' big, but we'll pach 'em up."  
  
When Goten returns (again), "Uhh...Mom they don't fit!" He holds up a tiny blck bikini around his small body, "Daddy musta had some big boobies when he was a kid! And the botton lots its back all thats left some strings!"  
  
"Ahh! Goten move it!" ChiChi drop kicks Goten up the stairs. Ah...Bulma, we'll meet you there."  
  
*ChiChi*: ^_^;;;  
  
At the Beach...  
  
"Mmm...ChiChi this is good stuff...Taste like chicken!"  
  
"Uhh...Goku, that's sand."  
  
"Wha'?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Suddenly a frightened man runs past them, "Ahhhhh!!!!!"  
  
Gohan stops him, "What's happening?!"  
  
"The undersized is attacking!!!" And the man ran off.  
  
"Wait! What's that susposed to mean?!"  
  
"Come back here you fool!!" A girl is running strait for Gohan, "You just don't run from Lina Inverse!"  
  
"Who's she?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Come back you coward!!"  
  
"Ouch!" She tripped over Trunks who was sitting in the sand, but continued running.  
  
"Stop!" Gohan appears infrount of ?Lina?  
  
'Whoe! Get out of my way! I need to catch him!" She steps to the side then back desparately trying to get form Gohan."  
  
"Ho Ho Ho!" A strange voice came from behind, "Hey, Lina, Got yourself in a pinch, eh? No need to worry!" A strange woman with unusually large breast appears only wearing what appears to be a few pieces of clth and strings attached. "The Great Naga The White Serpent is here!"  
  
ChiChi and Bulma dive to cover there young impresionable son's eyes, but it was too late they used their great speed to attach themselves to Naga's long legs.  
  
Hey! Who are you little runts?! Get off! Hey are you licking my legs?! Ewwww!"  
  
Lina stares at Naga who is desparately trying to detach the young boys, "Ha, Ha, Looks like I'm not the only one!"  
  
"Hello may I ask you who you are fair maddin-I mean woman." Vegeta looks up at Naga (or at least her breast). "Sorry about the boys they like jugs- I mean Hugs!! Especally large jugs- I mean big jugs!- No! No! I mean bigh hugs!!!!!! AHHH! Don't hurt me!"  
  
Naga stares down at Vegeta, "Ho! Ho! Ho!" She looks back at Lina, "We shouldn't even waist our time with these fools! Lina!"  
  
"Oh, Naga, just say it. You know as well as I do these "fools" are not only incredibly fast but also very strong. I can see how you handel those boys."  
  
*Lina*: ^_^ lol~  
  
*Trunks & Goten*: :P slurp a.k.a. ^o^ kiss kiss  
  
"Mmm...Mako (That's Lita for all you that don't know too much about SM) this is good stuff!"  
  
"Umm...Usagi (that's Serena) that's sand."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Neva'mind."  
  
Goku cock his head "Who's that?!"  
The Z gang and Lina and Naga look over to a near picknic area to see 6 girls having their brunch. 5 of which are hot, shapeful, young teenages.  
  
"Hello Mommy!" At this point Vegeta's head was also cocked. "Who's ya daddy?!"  
  
"Excuse me!!!!" Bulma hits Vegeta with frying pan (borrowed form ChiChi of cource!).  
  
Just then they see Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and Chowzu approch the girls with their hands ful of food.  
  
The girlwith blue hair was now sitting next to Piccolo, "Hi Piccolo, Yamcha. Who are your friends? Hmmm...?"  
  
Piccolo looed back as another girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail cam from behind and gave Piccolo a big hug, "Well this is Tien and Chowzu."  
  
A girl with long black hir was sitting accross from Piccolo, I think Chowzu's kindda cute! He, he, he!"  
  
By now a girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a bow had made herself comfortable ing Yamcha's lap with his arms around her.  
  
Gohan thought to himself, "Ugh...that's weird." 


End file.
